One is Silver and the Other is Gold
by Redshoes07
Summary: Katara and Yue, BFFs, Run into Suki at the mall. Saying she isn't the mean girl anymore she invite's the two girls over, which Katara accepts for the both of them.. Will Katara remember Yue as her Best Friend after Hanging out with Suki? And what Happened in third grade that makes Yue so ticked? Modern Day. No bending. Open to suggestions on what readers want to see. Review!
1. Old Friends

"OKAY GIRLS! TWO MORE LAPS!" Coach Pakku yelled at his all-girl swimming team as practice was nearing an end. Katara gave all she had left into these last two laps, ignoring the screams of her arm and leg muscles.

_Almost there! _She thought to herself. _I got this! _

When she reached the edge of the pool, finishing the last lap, Katara pulled herself up and over, onto the edge of the pool, and laid back. Breathing heavily trying to lower her heart rate and strengthen her stamina.

"Great job, girls. Maybe you'll be ready for this coming season by the time you're my age!" Coach Pakku joked while the last of girls strugled to climb out with aching muscles, a usual routine they had to end practices. "Okay. Practice is over. See you girls next week." And he left.

Katara felt someone kick her side. When she turned her head she saw her childhood best friend Yue smiling down on her, hands on hips. When Yue stuck her hand out, Katara smiled and let Yue pull her up, moaning as her muscles screamed even more.

Walking to the girls locker room, Yue patted Katara's shoulder. "A nice hot shower will feel real good!" She said. "You said it." Katara agreed as she opened the locker room door.

Upon reaching her locker, Katara slipped off her royal blue swimsuit, pulled out her pony tail, and unlocked the locker. Opening the door, she pulled out her drawstring bag and hung her practice suit on the door to drip-dry. Then she grabed her Ocean Breeze scented shampoo and walked with Yue to the showers.

As soon as she began washing the chlorine out of her chocolate brown hair, Katara began her usual rant on Coach Pakku. "Gosh. Coach Pakku was really cracking down today."

Yue rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But you can't blame him. He's the best there is! Just look at past results!" Now it was Katara's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh i'm sure! But it feels like he's got it in form me. Just because he'll be my Grandfather at the end of the summer." She pointed out as the sweet smelling suds ran down her body while she rinsed her hair.

"Yes, I know! And i'm so excited! But we have this conversation everyweek!" Yue said a little louder than she planned. Katara bit her lip. "Aw. I'm sorry. Me too. Blue moon at my house?" She proposed as she made her already mesmerising baby blue eyes as large as she could.

Yue looked over at her friend after rinsing her own hair out and froze. Then quickly grabbed a towel and ran. "No! Not the puppy dog eyes!" She shrieked. Katara grabbed a towel for her self and chased after Yue with her long since mastered "Puppy dog" look in her eye.

"Come on! You know you want to!" She said as she pinned Yue to her locker with her towel. Holding her still, she gazed into Yue's eyes. "You will come home with me and eat Blue Moon Ice Cream while we party all night.." Yue laughed and said. "Fine, Creeper. But only cause there'll be Blue Moon Ice Cream!"

Katara let Yue go and smiled. "Yeah I know." She said. "I also know that's the only way to get you over any more. You've only been over two times since summer started!" Katara announced. She opened her locker and pulled out her drawstring bag, pulled out her clothes and put her shampoo back in one swift movement.

Yue walked over from two lockers over, already half dressed in jean shorts and a white sports bra. "I know. But it's still a little awkward since your brother and I broke up." Katara turned to her, also half dressed in black and white sport shorts and a black sports bra.

"I thought you guy's were bud's now? Whatever. Let's just forget it. Tonight, we party!" Both girls squeeled and enveloped in a tight hug. Then they turned back to their lockers and slipped on their shirts.

Katara, a tight baby blue tank top that said "Can't catch my waves" in dark blue lettering and "Four Nations High Swimming team" on the back.

Yue, a white baby tee that said "I rise with the moon" in black letters with a full moon rising over a ocean horizion above.

Both girls whipped the hair up into messy buns on top of their heads and took care of their before Katara cinched up her bag, she pulled her mothers necklace out of a small pocket and tied the choker around her neck. When she hung he bag on both shoulders and turned to Yue. "Ready!" She announced.

"Me too. I've always loved that necklace." She said with a small smile. "My mom looked so beautiful." Katara said. Yue walked over and gave her a side hug. "And you look just like her!" Katara hugged her back. "Awgeez! BTW, my brothers picking us up!"

Katara picked up her bag and her flip flops and ran out of the locker room. Yue stood in shock for a moment and thought through what just happened. Then picked up her bag and and shoes and ran after her. "KAT!"

When Katara reached the lobby of the YMCA, where they have swimming practice in the summer, she found her brother Sokka sitting on a chair, playing Temple Run on his phone. "Hey Sokka." She said as she walked over.

"Hey, you ready yet?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the game. Katara sighed. "Yeah, there's just one thing you need to know." Sokka put his phone away and look behind Katara then to his sister. "Shoot." Katara had heard a door open behind her and now the familiar sound of flip flops creeping behind her, but continued.

Well, um, Yue i- AAUUGGHH!" She was suddenly attacked from behind by Yue and collapsed at the ticklish feeling at her sides. "That's what you get for dropping a bomb." Yue cackled from above, but giving in to a smile. Katara laid there laughing. " Fine! Just help me up!" Yue gave her a hand and soon she was back on her feet.

When she finally calmed down Katara turned to her big brother. "So, yeah. Yue's coming over and we are partying all night!" Sokka look's at both girls then shrugged hs shoulders. "Okay, but first I gotta go to the mall and get a new game." He said was he walked towards the door.

Katara and Yue looked at eachother, excpecting a different reaction. Sokka jingled his keys and stood in the open front door. "Come on! I'll buy you Orange Julious'!" The girls shrugged and caught up with him. After racing across the parking lot, they all piled into Sokka's steamy Chevy Pick-Up truck, Katara sitting in the middle, and they headed for the mall, windows wide open.

After parking near the mall entrance, and they walked into the air-conditioned food court, Katara closed her eyes and breathed in the delicious smells of Fresh Pretzels from Auntie Anne's, Iced Coffee from Dunkin' Donuts, and Orange Chicken from Panda Express.

After soaking the sights and smells, she turned to Sokka. "Okay, i'm ready!" She said with a smile. Sokka arched an eyebrow. "For what?" Katara batted her eyes, hoping to get out of going into the game store. "For the Orange Julious' you promised Yue and I!" Katara got real close and hugged her brothers arm, batting her eyes even faster.

Sokka tried to shield his eyes from his sisters surprising cuteness. "FINE! Fine! Here's ten bucks! Go splurge a little!" At that Katara released and grabbed the money. Sokka stepped in front of them and walked backwards to the game store. "I'm going to GameStop. I'll be back in a bit. Later." Then he turned around and walked off.

Katara turned to Yue and said in her best British accent "Finally! Now, Let's go 'Splurge'!" Yue laughed as Katara used quotation gestures and looked a lot like her brother in the proccess. "Yes, lets!" Arm in arm, they strutted all the way to the Orange Julious counter.

When they had bought their mediums and a pretzel to share, they sat down a a near by able. When all of the sudden Sozin's Comet crashed head on with the mall, killing everyone.

**Nah! I'm just kidding! Making sure ya'll are still awake! Now back to the story!**

Okay, so. Yue and Katara are sitting at their table, when suddenly. "Oh great! Don't look." Katara warned Yue. Her eye's widened as she checked her hair and clothes thinking a cute boy was nearby. "What?!" Yue asked, paniced.

"Oh don't worry. It's nothing like that. Suki just walked in. Be prepared." Katara said in an effert to calm her friend. Yue "dropped" her napkin and glanced at the door as she picked it up. Sure enough. There she was.

Suki. One of the queens of their high school, except during the summer like now. Then she's a queen of everywhere.

"Oh yay! Here she come's! Act natural!" Yue hissed. Both girls struck a "natural" pose, only to look at eachother and share a natural laugh together. "Hi Katara! Yue!" Suki chirped without a hint of spitefullness. "Oh, uh. Hi! Suki." Katara said, a little unsure what to do and a little curious as to why she was without her usual posse.

Katara look to Yue for help, only to find her staring uncomfurtably at Suki through her eyebrows, her guard obviously up.

_The only reason she could be mad at Suki is when she tried to steal Sokka from her last year. But they broke up right before school ended last year and they have been pretty good friends since when Sokka picked us up, singing and laughing all the way here. I guess there could be that one time in third grade at summer camp when- but that was a long time ago. _

Suddenly Katara was ripped from her thoughts by Suki when she sat down next to her and began to speak.

"So! Katara. Yue. This summer i've spent a lot of time thinking about our past and I realized how nasty i've been to you guys. And after a long, long talk with my parents, I realized that I should change my behaivor, which I did, and I want to make it up to you guys! I really did have fun before we grew up and things got complicated. what do you say? Sleepover at my house?" Suki pleaded, looking genuinly sorry.

Katara looked over to Yue who shook her head, Taking a deep breath, Katara answered for the both of them. "Well, Suki. You do look truly sorry. I accept. And so does Yue!" Katara nodded her yelled quetly as to not attract attention from the other mall users. "Katara!"

Katara just waved her off. "But! I did promise Yue I would spen time with her tonight so tom,orrow will have to do." Suki smiled. "Oh Yes! That's fine. I'm just glad you're coming!"

Suddenly they heard two male voices. "Dude, I'm so excited for this game!" "I know! I could even tell my sister about it! Hey Katara!"Sokka ran up to the girls, with some bald kid running up behind him.

"Katara, this game is so amazing! And you'll never believe who I ran into! My old buddy Aang! Say's suki is here with him. Which I see she is.." Sokka said as he wink at Suki. Seeing her brother, Suki jumped up and sood by him. "Aang! You'll never guess who's coming to sleep over tomorrow!"


	2. Our Night

"I still can't believe that you agreed us both to stay at her house tomorrow night!" Yue complained as she popped some popcorn in her mouth in her mouth and pulled her now dry white hair out of it's messy bun. Then laid down on Katara's bedroom floor, wacthing as she turned the room upside down looking for her new Kelly Clarkson CD.

"Here it is!" Katara exclaimed as she finished digging through her purse. She then stood up and walked over to her bedside table and popped the CD in her CD player. She pressed play and the first song began.

" I don't know why you've been saying that for the past two hours. I'll admit, I do think it's a little sketchy, but I wanted to give her a chance." She said as she sat down by Yue with some DVDs. " Yes! But don't you remember what happened in third grade?" Yue asked as she rolled over on to her stomach.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Yue. But that was third grade. Ancient history! It couldn't hurt to give her a second chance!" Yue groaned and plopped her head down. Breathing in the freshly vacumed smell, she realized ther was no way out of this.

"Fine." She said into the carpet. "But I'm gonna keep my guard up!" She exclaimed as she raised her head. Katara smiled. "That's what I want to hear! Now check out these movies my dad got for us!"

Yue crawled over to Katara. "The Sisterhood Of the Traveling Pants? One and Two?! He remembered!" Yes exclaimed. Katara smiled even bigger. "Yeah, back in the good old day's he loved watching movies with us. Funny how these were his favorites!"

Yue laughed. "Yeah, that was always a little awkward." Both girls laughed at the funny memory. Then Katara picked up the empty popcorn bowl and stood up. "Welp! Time for a refill!" Yue turned off the CD Player and stood next to Katara. "Wait. What about my Blue Moon Ice Cream?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. "You know how we do this! First we chill and unwind in my room. Then it's a movie with popcorn. THEN Ice Cream. Then at midnight we go in to town and walk around on a suger high!"

Yue nodded her head. "Right, right." The girls then ran down the stairs from Katara's room and bounded into the kitchen where they heard more popcorn popping. "Hey Dad!" Katara said cheerily. "Hello Mister Dad!" Yue also pipped up. Katara's dad - Hakoda - Smiled and kissed his daughter on her temple.

Then he turned and enveloped Yue in a bear hug. "Yue! It's been so long since i've seen you!" Yue laughed and hugged him back. "It's good to see you too Mister Dad!"

Next thing they know, Sokka came pounding down the stairs. Overnight bag one hand, he used his free hand to grab a huge handfull of popcorn straight from the pot. "I'll be at Aang's!" He shouted through his now mouthfull of popcorn, then bolted out the front door.

Frozen for a moment, Hakoda was the first to speak. "Right. So, girls. I'm almost done with this last batch, how about you to get the living room ready?" Hakoda asked as her released Yue. "Yeah Dad. Will do!" Katara said as she and Yue left the kitchen, leaving Hakoda to put the finishing touches on the popcorn.

"Man, I forgot how much fun I had with your dad around." Yue said as she got blankets out of the hall closet. Katara laughed as she turned the DVD Player on. "Yeah. You two did have a lot of fun!"

As the DVD player came to the main menu, Hakoda walked in with two big bowls of popcorn. "Let's get this party started!" He announced as he handed Katara on of the bowls.

After Hakoda had settled in his big easy chair and the girls were under their blankets on the couch, they pressed play on the DVD remote and the first movie bagan.

*****TIME SKIP*****

CLUNK! Both girls turned their head sharply at the sudden sound. Finding Hakoda's empty popcorn bowl breakdancing on the living room floor, and Hakoda fast asleep.

The girls giggled quietly as they turned the movie off, picked up the bowl, put away the blankets, etc. After all that was done, Yue made a bee line for the freezer and opened it. "Whoops! Looks like your dad forgot to get the Blue Moon!" She told katara as she walked up and looked in the freezer as well.

"Actually, it's more like I forgot to tell him to get it." Katara said, using quotation gestures on forgot. "You see, I was so excited you were coming over, I thought we'd go to Frosty Freeze instead. It just so happens Blue Moon is the Flavor of the day and tonight is their 'Summer Never Ends' special. They don't close til the we hours of the morning and buy one get one free!" Katara said excitedly.

Yue rolled her eyes. "Okay, but can I borrow one of your sweatshirts?" She asked Katara, already heading up thestairs. By the time Katara caught up with her, Yue was already shifting throught her closet.

"Sure. That's fine. But not without these." Katara said, walking over to her bed side table and opened a drawer. After picking a black zip up sweatshirt for herself and a heathered gray pullover for Katara, Yue walked over to where Katara was.

"What?" She asked. Katara turned around with two pairs of black thick rimmed glasses in her hand. "Hipster Glasses!" She said, and handed a pair to Yue. "Yes. Of course!" She said in her best british accent while putting them on.

Then after leaving a note in the kitchen for Hakoda, telling him where they went, they headed off. _"It feel's like a perfect night." _Katara started singing as they were walking down the street. Yue smiled and continued. _"To dress up like hipsters." _ Katara smiled back and sang the rest of the song with her.

_"To make fun of our ex's. Uh, Uh. Uh, Uh. It feel's like a perfect night, for breakfast at midnight. To fall in love with strangers. Uh, Uh. Uh, Uh. Yeeaaah! We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time. It's miserable and magical. Oh yeeaah. Tonight's the night we forget about the deadlines. It's time. _To get some Ice Cream!" Katara added.

"Huh? Those aren't the words." Yue said, confused. "No, but we're here." Katara said, steping in line. Yue loked around. Sure enough, they were at Frosy Freeze. "Oohhkaayy.." She said as she got in line with Katara.

After they paid for their Ice Cream, they walked around behind the building t and area with a bunch of picnic tables and sat down at one. Taking a heaping blue spoonfull of Ice Cream, Yue closed her eye's and indulged. Once she swallowed, she took another bite and looked at Katara.

About to thank her for the ice cream, Yue noticed a big flier behind her. "Well, this look's interesting." She said, getting up and taking her Blue Moon with her. "Kat, look at this." Katara turned around. "What?" She asked.

"It says 'Come to the Midnight Fair! Rides! Booths! Great Food1 a Teenage Dream! Tonight Only!' I don't know about it being a teenage dream, but this might be fun! We should go! Walk around that on a suger high instead of town."

Katara smiled. "Okay. There'll be even more suger there anyways." Both girls laughed and ate their Blue Moon Ice Cream, singing all the way to the fair.

_"I don't know about you! But i'm feeling Twenty-Two! Everything will be alrgiht if, you keep me next to you! You don't know about me! But I bet you want to! Eberythign will be alright if, we just keep dancing like we're, Twenty-Twoooo!"_


End file.
